


After The Doctor

by TheJoshMiles



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJoshMiles/pseuds/TheJoshMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of adventure, hatred and lust as Amy Pond finds herself alone in the big apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically this is a complete draft and this is subject to complete change. I wrote it at like 2am because I couldn't sleep so there are probably grammatical mistakes and just simple errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I've done so far.
> 
> I will be updating one chapter per day unless I am super busy. Thank you for reading.
> 
> I've also had many complaints that the end of chapter 2 is OOC for Rory and it is supposed to be for reasons that will follow in the next chapter or two. Please don't be too quick to judge the fic in that sense especially when I have been writing this at 2am and it is no where near completed.

Everything changed in an instant. One moment, I was in a graveyard with my husband, my daughter and my best friend (who just so happens to also be my son-in-law) and the next, I was gone. The touch of an angel sent me hurtling through time and I had no idea where or when I would end up. All I knew is that so long as I am with Rory, I will be safe. At first my thoughts seemed fool proof - touch the same angel as Rory was touched by and I will end up in the same place as him at the same time. However, I was wrong.  _Oh so wrong.  
_

I awoke in the dark and cold. It took me a second for me to recover from the blast of  _time energy_   that the Weeping Angel had created. An old friend, whom of which I will never ever see again, once told me that the Weeping Angels feed from the  _time energy_   they create from transporting living creatures back through time. And I, this time, was the living creature they had sent back. It had been optional, I did it myself. But only so I could be with Rory. The thought of living without him is such a dark concept and I could never live like that.

The cold bit at my hands as the darkness surrounded me."Rory?" I asked into the emptiness of my surroundings. There was no response. I asked the darkness again with no avail.  _Where the hell is Rory?_ I think to myself. And that is when I realised how stupid I had been. The angel could of sent Rory to any point in time and to anywhere in the universe and I, for all I know, could be millions of years prior to him on the opposite side of the universe.  _How could I be so stupid?!_ I pulled myself off the cold, dirty ground and stood upright - the darkness still engulfing me. It was at that point that I realized how alone I was. I could never see my  _raggedy_ _-man_  ever again and there is a good chance that I will never see Rory again either. I decided that first thing's first, I have to find out where and when I am in the universe. And to do that, this Scotish ginger is going to need to be able to see. I held my arms out in front of me and begin reaching for any object I could touch. My hands touched a cold surface that seemed to be as tall as I was, perhaps even taller, and as wide as I could imagine. My only hope was to follow this object along with my hand and try and find something, anything, that will help me.

  
After what seemed like an age fumbling and staggering through the dark, following what I have now established as a wall, I eventually came across a handle. I wrapped my hand around the metal and gently pulled it down. The door opened smoothly and silently, letting in a bright light. Finally I can see once more! The universe hasn't defeated this girl yet. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust but when they did, I noticed a man standing a couple of metres in front of me.

  
"Are you alright, love?" the man, who has a heavy Scotish accent, questioned. Bloody hell, I'm in Scotland. 

"I'm fine thanks. Umm, you wouldn't mind telling me where I am? It seems I lost my way and..." I let my question hang in the air. The Scottish man stared at me, with an almost curious look on his face, before opening his mouth.

"You're Scottish too? That's great! I always seem to feel so isolated from all the people here on long island." he replied.  _Long Island_. That means I'm still in New York.

"How did you even get in there? That cellar joins up to the sewage pipes and you must of been crazy if you were in them." he continued.

"Yeah. Well, I, err, I fell into one of the tunnels on fifth street and couldn't get out so I, err, just followed the tunnels and now I am here." I lied through my teeth. The Doctor seems to be able to get away with it so why shouldn't I be able to? The Doctor. How much I would give to see him right now.

"Fifth street?" he laughed with a scotish roar, "That's only around the corner. Look at you, you look a bloody mess. Come, let me get you a pint - on the 'ouse. I tell ya, if my wife just fell into a tunnel like that.." he stopped talking. He turned around to see a blonde women standing there, she was wearing what looked like denim clothing.

"Who are you flirting with?" she questioned before glancing at me, she spoke in a strong cockney accent, "Oh deary me, what has happened to you? Come with me, we'll sort that out for ya" she said whilst gesturing me to follow her. I did as I was told and was soon sat with a pint in my hand in a small pub that my rescuer owned. He had told me about how he had aquired it whilst poruing out a pint of beer.  _I just wish Rory was here or the Doctor. Or River. Anybody. Please help me._  I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I was so lost, so alone. I glanced up at noticed a newspaper on the table in front of me. I was sitting in a small lounge with a couple of chairs, a table in the corner and a grand piano masterpiecing in the centre. I walked over to the newspaper and picked it up.

_New York Times_  
 _13th July, 1935_


	2. The Letter

After I had finished my pint - however awful it tasted - I left the small lounge I was currently occupying and went in search of the man who found me. It didn't take long before I located him, polishing his dark leather shoes at the bottom of the staircase. I thanked him and as I swiftly left, the man called after me.

"Mam! Sorry, I just remembered something. It's stupid, probably nothing. But a long time ago, a couple of years back, a man also fell into the tunnels and we helped him out. He was a bit crazy and wouldn't stop crying, he kept complaining of a lover he had left behind and it made no sense at all to us. But anyway, he told me that if a girl ever emerged from the tunnels under the same circumstances that I was to give her this letter. It's from a crazy man, beware." he laughed. I stared at him in disbelief. This must be from Rory. I cautiously took the letter from him and opened it.

_Dear Amy, (if this letter has been delivered to the right person, I hope it has)_

_I have just been touched by a Weeping Angel, I'm sure you know that. There is a strong possibility that you won't ever get this letter because you have no reason to touch that angel as well. But if you have been touched, and you have come to the exact same place and point in time; I love you._

_I love you so much, Amelia Pond. Ever since the first day I met you, I love you._

_I have no idea what I am going to do now, I am lost without you. I think I shall try to find a job in a café somewhere but for now, I am unsure._

_I love you and I will never stop loving you._

_\- The Man who Waited, Rory Williams._

Tears ran down my face as I glanced back up towards the man who had rescued me from the tunnels.

"Oh, so you do know him?" he questioned.

"Yes, I do. He's my husband." I trembled before running towards the exit. I didn't have time to explain what had happened when my husband was out there, in the city, alone. I stepped out of the door and onto a main street. The pub I was just in was on the outskirts of long island and therefore, I had quite the walk towards the centre of New York. I honestly had no idea where I was going and what I was going to do, Rory had only told me that he's going to try and find a job in a café. However thoughtful he might think he is being, he could of been a hell of a lot more bloody useful. I couldn't be angry at him, after all; he had left me a letter.

The journey to the centre of New York was a long one and was one that I hope that I will never have to make again. The centre was not as busy as I thought it would be, the hustle and bustle they talk about in the songs and movies about New York was simply non existent and the centre was filled with market stalls trying to sell old, rotting fruit. I had thought about many things on the way there. More importantly, about when he actually wrote this letter. The pub owner mentioned that he had written it ages ago which could be years or even decades. I had no idea if he even managed to get a job at a café. For all I know, he could of been murdered or arrested. I began my search for him as soon as I arrived, checking every café. After eight long hours of searching through cafés and restaurants, I took a break. I started to doubt whether I would ever find my husband. The sun was soon to set and I had no where to sleep and I was not going to sleep on the streets. I wondered aimlessly down streets, searching for a shelter that I could rest in. I only noticed the café once I had passed it. I stopped and stood still in the middle of the street. I hadn't checked this café. I turned around and walked towards it with excitement. I peered through the window and there he was - standing there. He was behind the till, talking to an elderly customer. He looked happy. My excitement built up as I began to rush towards the door. That's when I saw her. She approached Rory and kissed him gracefully on the lips. 

_She kissed my Rory on the lips and he didn't reject it. He kissed her back._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I love you!
> 
> A copy from the front note:
> 
> I've also had many complaints that the end of chapter 2 is OOC for Rory and it is supposed to be for reasons that will follow in the next chapter or two. Please don't be too quick to judge the fic in that sense especially when I have been writing this at 2am and it is no where near completed.


End file.
